


【NCT】devil(2)

by YWes



Category: NCT, WAYV, Xiaojun - Fandom, yangyang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YWes/pseuds/YWes
Kudos: 7





	【NCT】devil(2)

“hello帅哥，能先把放在我腰上的枪给拿下来吗？或许我们可以在酒会上好好谈谈？”

捏着董思成刚刚以六百八十万的高价拍下来的绿色玛瑙石的刘扬扬语调轻松的和他身后站着的人说话。有时候置物的玻璃箱子可真是个乖孩子。

握着之前在拍卖会上拍下的左轮玫瑰的肖俊皱着眉头把枪远离了一点，好让这个他们之间的叛徒小偷转身正脸对自己。

刘扬扬听话的转身，露出一个可爱无知的笑容盯着此时紧皱着眉头看上去很凶的哥哥看：“肖俊你在这里干什么？”

“那你又在干什么？”

“哎呀，我只是走错了方位而已，现在正要回去。”

肖俊冷哼，手指灵活的给手里的左轮玫瑰上膛：“走错方向？这里的所有机关的分布我根本就没有告诉你，你又是怎么走进来的？”

刘扬扬的眼神稍暗，转而又摆出一副可怜的模样嘟着嘴唇说：“哥哥难道就这么不相信扬扬吗？还是说，我在哥哥心里就是一个小骗子？”

听不得这种话的肖俊条件反射性的有点心软，拿枪的手劲卸掉了些上前一步想和眼前这个用小孩模样的外貌欺骗人的男孩解释。

但他似乎已经忘记了他在来之前查好的资料。刘扬扬，李家大少的二把手，擅长骗术、密码解锁以及格斗技巧。

所以当他在靠近刘扬扬的时候对方老早就做好了准备。捉住肖俊的手腕手刀劈掉那把具有极大威胁性的左轮玫瑰，在肖俊打过来之前捉住他的另一只手反剪，将对方压制在冰冷的玻璃箱子上。

真好骗啊哥哥，明明已经查清楚了我的身份就应该带着思成哥一起来抓我才对吧？

刘扬扬半个身体全都压在肖俊身上，静静地听着身底下哥哥沉重的喘息声。李永钦给他的蓝牙耳机早被他在进酒店之前就给扔了，帮他得到了那位律师先生想必是不会怪罪自己。

也不明白一个堂堂李家大少为什么对一个小律师这么动心。

钱锟醒过来的时候模糊的听见自己放在房间床头柜上边的手机发出微小的铃声。撑起酸软的身体去够，却被穿着浴袍的李永钦给截胡了。

“怎么醒的这么早？”李永钦先是给他一个亲昵的脸颊吻，再毫不留情的把他手里的手机用三根手指捏走：“现在才凌晨三点，再睡一会？”

律师先生努力调整自己因为刚起而迷糊不已的大脑，伸手打掉李永钦企图再和他发生一次非正常关系的手。

别嫌弃了也没用什么心理负担的李永钦又偷吃了一口目前被他藏的好好的糖果，去小桌那边拿来了熬制的黏黏糊糊的红豆粥坐在床边。

“不想理我也可以，不过先吃饭。”

“李少爷，”钱锟对上他的目光，在他扫视干净自己带有这人刚才留下的暧昧痕迹之前把自己包裹的严严实实，费力的让自己此时喑哑的嗓子有点冷硬：“我想我们是不是应该好好的谈谈？”

搅动红豆粥的勺子停了下来，放到一边去冷却，李永钦本人却是慢条斯理的架好审视用的玩味态度说：“锟想知道什么呢？”

“你为什么挟持我，这对你没有什么好处不是吗？”

“这个问题在你和我上床的时候我已经解答了我亲爱的律师先生，莫非你已经忘记了吗？”

李永钦可惜的舔舔唇，重新端起那碗红豆粥搅拌，捏着嗓子说：“钦钦好难过哦？”

钱锟忍了很久才没有立刻就不管自己酸痛的直立不起来的腰和他在这里打一架，作为一名职业律师，这点基本素质还是需要注意一下的。

而且在钱锟看来，李永钦的解释过于太牵强。他已经把李永钦这么对他的理由潜移默化的转换成了对今晚那块绿色玛瑙石的争取心。

但是他现在没有证据可以立刻和警官报案。

“粥凉了就不好喝了，张嘴。”李永钦挑起一勺满满的红豆粥，试探性的说：“喝完告诉你你想要的情报怎么样律师先生？这份买卖你可不亏本。”

“成交。”

肖俊有点搞不明白现在到底是个什么情况，他记得自己来检查机关设置的时候看到了正在偷窃绿色玛瑙石的刘扬扬，然后……

“哥哥，你的手枪真的很漂亮。”

刘扬扬还是那副纯真无邪的小孩子模样，眼神纯的仿佛他现在正在真的是在把玩一把很漂亮的手枪而不是肖俊的性器。

而被压制在玻璃箱子上的肖俊紧紧地咬着自己的手臂，不让自己发出一点可耻的声音。他的玫瑰左轮被拆分成好几部分，而刘扬扬挑了个最没有威胁性的空壳缓慢的往他的后穴里头推进。

他能感觉到自己没被任何人碰过的地方被自己最熟悉的东西硬生生的破开，带着皮肉撕裂的巨大疼痛。

因为难以忽视的痛感让肖俊剧烈的挣扎起来，大腿根部抖个不停，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的往地上掉。最终松开自己咬着自己手臂的牙齿颤抖的吐字：“扬扬……好痛……”

这句话仿佛有什么特殊能力似的，肖俊能感觉到站在自己身后领导了绝对主权的小孩停下了往里推进的动作，甚至把那个玩意给取了出来扔到一边。

肖俊哽咽着声音，只觉得自己委屈的不行。明明只是听到警示器的声音赶来看看有没有差错，结果就碰到了这个知人知面不知心的叛徒，还被硬压着干。

听到肖俊的低低的哭声，刘扬扬松开了肖俊的两个手腕转而抱住他这个哥哥的腰，用下体轻轻地磨蹭肖俊有点肿的后穴咬着他通红的耳垂说：“哥哥别哭了……”

“那你倒是放开我啊！”

“不要，哥哥，肖俊，我好难受啊，想要你……”

再次不顾肖俊阻拦吻上那对温软的唇瓣的时候，刘扬扬似乎明白了为什么李永钦对钱锟有这么深的执念。

就像他和肖俊一样，他是一个可悲的骗子，尽管偷走了宝石和玫瑰却依旧渴望得到来自艳丽玫瑰花园之中最漂亮的一朵白玫瑰的爱。

  


TBC


End file.
